villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
D.E.M Industries Droid Army
The Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Droid Army or also known as D.E.M Industries Bandersnatch Army is the largest army of robots in human history that was created and used by the armed military forces of Deus.Ex.Machina Industries, in an effort to ensure the DEM military power around the globe. The army consists of various types of battle droids created by the Deus.Ex.Machina Industries and other corporations who sided with the DEM Empire in Europe and other countries around the world. In a moment in story, it was said that the Deus.Ex.Machina Industries possess billions of Bandersnatchs. Foundation The first and greatest army of droids of the history was created 30 Years Ago after the first spacequake caused by First Spirit had ended. Soon after the Spacequakes across the planet have finished, a small fragment of "magic" was found on the impact of The First Spacequake. When this fragment was collected, scientists around the world have studied and experimented this fragment, the result was "Technological Magic" created by scientists from the Deus.Ex.Machina Industries. The person who created this was Isaac Ray Peram Westcott, the only person in the whole world that is able to create Technological-Magic. Years later, Isaac Westcott gave the name to his invention, the name was Realizer, he gave this name because this fragment makes things that are normally impossible, possible. With this fragment, Isaac Westcott created weak robots in lethal war-machines. The droids that he create have a great capacity for intelligence and physical strength. These droids were used only in the army of the Deus.Ex.Machina Industries and they also serve as a private army of D.E.M Industries. Droids Bandersnatchs Droids are humanoid doll or robot equipped with a Realizer that must be linked to a larger Realizer unit for it to function. *'Bandersnatch Drone' - Bandersnatchs created for combat on the ground. *'Bandersnatch Droid DD007' - Bandernatchs created for aerial combat. *'Medical Bandernatchs' - Bandernatchs created to medicine. They are more used as medical droids for Wizards. *Satellite Humpty Dumpty - A giant Bandernatch satellite that belonged to D.E.M and was equipped with Realizers which stored a large number of Bandersnatchs for security. The original purpose of this satellite were unknown but the decommissioned satellite was used as an orbital weapon during a D.E.M conspiracy, sending itself through Earth's atmosphere like a meteorite in the attempt to kill off Mr. Westcott. Gallery DndRFJIRMEeP.png BandersnatchDrod23.png 10346513 679625072072528 7729366043893513999 n.png jvfFRV.png Bandersnatch_optical_sensoric_eye.png r1beauty_860.jpg 9323820321.png|A Bandersnatch in space. 9323820321q.png 9323820321qa.png 9323820321qad.png|Tohka and Yoshino shocked to see the number of Bandersnatch deployed in battle. 9323820321qadr.png|A Bandersnatch attacking with a laser sword. DROIDImg_018_(1).jpg DROIDImg_018_(2).jpg Trivia *In the season 3 of the anime, Bandersnatch can be seen using the basic laser sword of DEM, the same sword used by Ellen Mira Mathers to cut the arms off of all directors of DEM when they proposed the removal of Westcott from the power. In the light novels and season 2, Bandernatchs can only use their hand-cannons in combat. **Moreover, the color of their lasers changed from green to red in season 3, probably to tell they were reprogrammed by Roger Murdoch and his allies. Navigation Category:Date A Live Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Totalitarians Category:Evil Creation Category:Guardians Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Fighters Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Minion Category:Terrorists Category:Military Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Genocidal Category:Humanoid Category:Genderless Category:Mute Category:Amoral Category:Murderer Category:Magic Category:Elementals Category:Brutes Category:Hostile Species